Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Secrets
Status of Page This page seems pretty well expanded to me at this point, with the exception of adding Skulltula locations and maybe tabling the Piece of Heart info. Can anyone think of something else that should be here but isn't? Knives182 (talk) 04:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :The two things you just said sound good, and also a Big Poe location table would be helpful. That's all the collectable sets I can think of off the top of my head. Other than that it's just case by case individual secrets.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I personally wish there was information about the Gold Skulltula locations that have been changed in Master Quest...what do you guys think? KnightofTime83 :Would be pretty useful alright. Oni Link 12:50, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Disappearing Blood Sir Real said: (→Disappearing Blood: Rewriting section. Come to think of it, does this even belong here?) I was under the impression that there was one of these devices with solid floor underneath it, where the blood disappeared when viewed with the Lens of Truth. If this is definitely incorrect, then this section should be removed. Knives182 (talk) 02:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I just spent some time in the Shadow Temple and the blood underneath its torture thingy was indeed still visible when viewed with the Lens. I must have just been confused by the one with false floor beneath it in the Bottom of the Well (derp). Removing section Knives182 (talk) 00:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Unlabeled New Section Hey, who deleted my thing about the "Psychic Drawing"? Show yourself!!! I found a picture on the internet that revealed the secret. I'm okay with people adding on more relevant information or editing it so that it sounds better, but if you delete a whole slew of my information, then I get angry. Put the "Link the Psychic Artist" back up, and make me happy. :We do not put things on the wiki to make editors happy (though I would think most of us do derive enjoyment from editing), and we certainly don't add things out concern over their "anger"; We add things because they are relevant/useful. In this case, I need to introduce you to the important concept of page histories and edit summaries. Go to any page and click the arrow to the right of the edit button; this will open a pulldown menu, where you can select "History". This will bring up a timeline of all the edits made to a page, along with summaries of why the edits were made. Go find the edit which removed your section, and if you still feel that it should remain after having read the summary for that edit, you can state your case on this talk page, or the talk page of the user who removed it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Remake Do all of this work on the 3ds version?--Codycia12 (talk) 18:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yap — Ludgerusdrache 20:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC)